This invention relates to generating visual art.
Through the ages, art generation typically included an artist, a paint set, a paintbrush and a canvas. The artist would brush the paintbrush with paint onto the canvas copying what the artist was actually observing or what the artist visualized. Recent developments in computers and graphical software allow an artist to generate images with a mouse by moving a cursor across a screen and performing a series of point-and-click actions. Some art has been generated using fractals. Some fractals are based on mathematical equations.